


Podfic: Be Mine

by Cleo_Calliope



Series: Push!verse Podfic [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, D/s AU, Dom!Mycroft, Dom/sub, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, sub!Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everyone is a dom or a sub, Greg has no interest in finding another dom. Unfortunately, he seems to have caught Mycroft's attention, and Mycroft isn't prepared to take no for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorChibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Be Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/488264) by [SailorChibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi). 



> I've long adored SailorChibi's [Push!verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/59029) series and am thrilled that she gave me permission to do podfics of them. I hope you, dear listener, enjoy the listening to this podfic even half as much as I have enjoyed making it. :-)
> 
> There are two stories in this series and I will be podficcing both of them. So stay tuned for 'Through the Layers', the Johnlock sequel.

  


EDIT: I have had NO luck with any filesharing service. Since Mediafire is completely on the fritz and OneDrive is being a pain I'm giving up entirely on trying to post the individual chapters.

So, here's the entire fic in one go. I've uploaded it to a couple of servers. Hopefully ONE of them will work!

Mp3:  
\- [OneDrive](https://onedrive.live.com/redir?resid=A288BE7349D5C763!1915&authkey=!APeZr8ikJA9QPdE&ithint=file%2cmp3)  
\- [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5dw64ba4o7ii09d/Be%20Mine.mp3?dl=0)

M4b:  
\- [OneDrive](https://onedrive.live.com/redir?resid=A288BE7349D5C763!1916&authkey=!AIOExwdzzf-Wdzs&ithint=file%2cm4b)  
\- [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kow7u2c130y0vt7/Be%20Mine%20%28SailorChibi%29.m4b?dl=0)

Music - [Purple Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_P-Jl-PKso) by [Immediate Music](http://immediatemusic.com/)


End file.
